


Illusion and Allusion

by confusedrambler



Series: The Hungry City [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne is a Metahuman, Gen, Rites of Passage, Zatanna joins the League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedrambler/pseuds/confusedrambler
Summary: Zatanna joins the Justice League-- and learns a little more than she bargained for in the process.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Zatanna Zatara, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Series: The Hungry City [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Illusion and Allusion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place between a year and a half to two years after Id, Ego, Super. It's not much, but hope you enjoy something to tide you over. We have one more fic left in Phase I and then we'll be getting into the Plot-y bits.

Zatanna lounged in a black pleather chair outside the Justice League’s offices and did her best to stifle a sigh. Today was supposed to be a rite of passage.  _ Not  _ another test of her patience. 

She settled deeper into her seat and stared up at the ceiling, a smile playing across her lips. Annoyed as she was with the wait, she couldn’t help the flutter of excitement in her chest. She’d been looking forward to this day for almost two years now; ever since her father had joined the new League. She’d badgered him for months to let her be added to the roster too, but even her most persuasive arguments hadn’t changed his mind. Now that she’d completed her apprenticeship with Madame Xanadu  _ and  _ her traditional schooling, as agreed, she could do as she liked and he couldn’t say a thing about it. 

A loud click startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see a door down the hall swing open and a few supers file out. Superman first, followed closely by Wonder Woman. But the last member of their group had Zatanna straightening with interest-- the oh-so-mysterious Batman.

Her father had told her about every member of the league, but the stories about Batman were few and far between. He wasn’t a listed member of the League at all, but he was often called in for missions that required more finesse than their usual fare. No one knew anything about him except that he was extremely good at his job. Rumor had it that he’d traded his humanity away for an array of uncanny abilities, though no one could agree what those abilities were. Other rumors said that he’d simply never been human at all. 

Both possibilities were delicious in their own way, but she had a feeling the second was more likely. She didn’t know many soul-sellers, but they tended to be more short-sighted than the Batman was rumored to be.

The trio had stopped just outside the open door, engaged in a lively conversation, though she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Zatanna bit her bottom lip, gave a mental shrug, and whispered a spell under her breath. She never could resist an opportunity to eavesdrop.

“Gnirb rieht sdrow ot ym srae.”

It took a moment for the spell to work-- there was always a slight delay with spells of this nature-- but soon enough their words sharpened into focus. She made a show of touching up her makeup as she listened in, angling her mirror to catch the trio’s reflection.

“-Took you long enough!” Superman was saying. She could hear the grin in his voice. “We’ve been trying to get you to join up since we started this thing. It was your idea, after all.”

“It was  _ not _ my idea.” Batman’s voice was deeper than Superman’s, with an edge of gravel to it. 

“Kal is right, Dirk.” Wonder Woman said. Zatanna nearly squeaked in surprise. She was  _ not _ supposed to know anyone’s secret ID yet, much less that of Superman and Batman. “You called us, not the other way around. Do you not recall?”

“I’m not likely to forget.” Batman gritted out. “But that was a one-time thing. I didn’t mean for you to create an entire network of supers.”

“You don’t really expect us to believe that do you?” Superman said with a laugh. “You’re always three steps ahead of the rest of us. And you’ve never turned down a mission, even if you claim you don’t want anything to do with us. Well, used to claim.”

“That’s true enough. Tell me, whatever changed your mind about joining us, Dirk?”

“Never you mind.” Batman said, even more gruffly than before. “Just remember that I’m accepting your invitation to join the League as an  _ auxiliary _ member; emergencies only. And I’ve told you not to use that name when I’m in uniform,  _ Wonder Woman. _ ”

Superman frowned at Batman’s answer, but Wonder Woman laughed and threw an arm around the other man’s shoulders.

“Forgive me. I forget how serious you are about these things, even amongst friends.”

Batman shifted his weight, but Wonder Woman swayed with him. He grunted with what Zatanna assumed to be annoyance.

“How long is this going to take? I have other responsibilities to take care of.”

“Not long,” Superman said. “J’onn should be back with your test results soon.”

Wonder Woman nodded.

“And once we have your results, all that’s left is your induction. We already had Zatanna scheduled for today. You can be sworn in at the same time.”

Zatanna’s eyes widened and she ended the spell, feeling like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. All three heroes were looking at her now and she snapped her compact shut with a loud click, stuffing it back in her purse.

Great job, Zee, she scolded herself. Could you  _ be _ any more obvious?

“Zatanna!” Wonder Woman called.

She looked up and the other woman beckoned her over. Zatanna jumped up, repositioned her hat, and strode down the hall with a grin and a wave.

“Wonder Woman, hi! Is it time?” She wiggled her shoulders and let her eyes sparkle. She’d learned a long time ago that an extra bubbly personality could distract from a multitude of sins.

Wonder Woman smiled back.

“It is, child. We will conduct the ceremony as soon as Martian Manhunter returns with Batman’s results. He’ll be inducted today as well.”

“Is that so?” Zatanna spun to face the Batman, noting how ill at ease he seemed. She bowed deeply, sweeping off her hat. “I’m Zatanna, Mistress of Magic. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Batman!” She rose, twirled her hat and drew out a bouquet of flowers, presenting them to the man with a flourish. “Congratulations on your imminent induction to the Justice League. I look forward to working with you.”

Batman took the flowers with reluctance, the garishly colored blossoms obscenely bright against his dark costume.

“Thanks.” He said dryly. “You shouldn’t have.”

Superman and Wonder Woman chuckled and Zatanna feigned dismayed surprise.

“You don’t like them? But what about these? Or these?” The flowers morphed into daisies, then to roses. “Still no?” She pouted and placed her hat back on her head sulkily. “Very well. I suppose you can’t please everyone. Nrub eht srewolf.”

The bouquet erupted into flames and Batman dropped the bundle hastily. The flames died out as soon as they’d appeared, leaving behind only the faintest dusting of ash on the floor. Batman grunted and kicked at the ash once before he pinned her with a searching stare.

“You’re Zatara’s daughter.”

“At your service.” She bowed again, deeper than the last time. “But you’re from Gotham, right? We used to do shows there all the time. Surely you’ve seen me before now.”

“I… can’t say that I have.” The corner of his mouth twitched up in a half smile. “I work nights.”

Zatanna blinked in surprise. She hadn’t known he  _ could  _ smile. Superman cut in before she could gather her thoughts again.

“Martian Manhunter is on his way. Why don’t you two go on in and find a seat? We’ll need just a minute to look over Batman’s results and then we can get things moving.”

Batman’s frown reappeared, but he spun on his heel and stalked back into the room, Zatanna at his heels. Like the rest of the Justice League’s offices, the room almost seemed too ordinary-- a simple conference room furnished with a large table and several rolling chairs. The only other thing of note in the room was the clunky Compaq laptop pushed towards the middle of the table.

Batman didn’t stop moving until he claimed a chair at the far corner of the table that faced the entrance. He radiated displeasure and Zatanna hesitated, undecided. She should probably sit near him if they were both going to be a part of the ceremony, but she didn’t relish the idea of sitting right next to him. His quick changes in mood were unnerving. She settled for taking a chair two spaces away from him and passed the time by swivelling quietly in place, trying not to draw his attention. Batman didn’t move a muscle the entire time.

Several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence before Superman and Wonder Woman, now joined by Martian Manhunter, entered the room and took seats of their own. They sat on the flanking side of the table, backs to the entrance-- Wonder Woman in the center, Martian Manhunter to her left, and Superman to her right. Superman pulled the laptop over and booted it up as Wonder Woman sorted through papers in a thin folder. Martian Manhunter stared at the Batman. The Batman stared back.

Wonder Woman cleared her throat and rapped on the table once. Martian Manhunter broke off his staring contest with the Batman and shifted his attention to her. Batman did not.

“I am calling this meeting to order. We have gathered here today to induct Zatanna Zatara and Batman into the Justice League as auxiliary members. As is our custom, each prospective member will be questioned as to their abilities, a vote will be cast, and if the vote is favorable, you will take the oath. Questions?”

Zatanna shook her head, face heating as nerves caught up to her again. Batman ground out a short ‘No.’ Wonder Woman nodded briskly and continued. Superman’s hands flew across the keyboard as she spoke.

“We’ll begin with Zatanna. Identity: Zatanna Zatara. Alias: Zatanna, Mistress of Magic. Species: Homo Magi. X-gene: None. Strengths: Innate Magic and Occultism. Weaknesses: Dependence on Speech and Weak Combat Skills.” Wonder Woman paused, looked up from the file. “Anything to add?”

Zatanna’s mouth was dry. Could everything she was be summed up so easily?

“I… can’t think of anything else,” she admitted.

“How long have you trained for this position?” Martian Manhunter asked.

His pupil-less eyes were unnerving, but she did her best to meet his gaze.

“I’ve been trained in the mystic arts since birth.”

“Do you tend to work alone, in a small group, or with a larger team?”

“I haven’t taken my final rites yet, so I usually work with my father or another practitioner. Once I pass them, I’ll take on my own jobs.”

“And when are these rites scheduled?” Wonder Woman asked.

Zatanna smiled ruefully.

“I’m afraid I don’t know. The one taking the rites is never told when they’re scheduled, so they don’t have an opportunity to cheat. It’s kind of like a pop quiz. I’ve completed my final apprenticeship and traditionally, I’m told everyone takes their rights before their twentieth year, but my Father’s always been over protective. I’m not counting on taking them until I’m thirty.”

“And like your father, you must be able to speak to cast your spells. True?” Wonder Woman continued.

“In most cases, yes. It’s the method that comes most naturally to me. In emergencies, I can cast written spells or use other focal objects, like wands.” She pursed her lips. “There’s always a slight chance the spell will go wrong when using an unfamiliar focus, however.”

“But if you were bound and gagged, for example,” Wonder Woman prompted. “Could you save yourself with magic?”

“I wouldn’t need to!” Zatanna laughed. “I’m a trained stage magician and escape artist. I can free myself from just about anything and I’m not too shabby at sleight of hand either.”

“That’s all well and good, but when stripped of your magic can you defend yourself?”

She shrugged.

“I know basic self defense and I’ve trained in Aikido. I’m not a great fighter, but I can handle myself in a pinch. Long enough to get away, anyhow.”

Wonder Woman looked back at her paper, nodded decisively.

“I believe that covers it. All in favor of inducting Zatanna into the League as an auxiliary member, with the caveat that she does not work alone until she passes her final rites?”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

Wonder Woman nodded briskly. “And a third ‘Aye’ for myself. Zatanna, we will conduct the ceremony shortly. I move that we continue to the second prospect.”

“Seconded.” Superman said. He hadn’t stopped typing since he’d opened the laptop and the loud clacking of the keys was almost soothing now that she’d gotten used to the noise.

“Identity: Unknown. Alias: Batman. Alias: Dirk Knight.” Wonder Woman read off.

“Wonder Woman,” Batman said sharply.

She sighed.

“Fine, fine. It’s stricken. Identity: Unknown. Alias: Batman. Species: Homo Sapien. X-gene:  _ Inactive _ .” She paused. “Can we take a moment to discuss that, Batman?”

Batman looked stiff as a board.

“Did you say  _ inactive _ ?”

Superman grinned, fingers finally stilling as he ribbed Wonder Woman.

“See, I told you he knew about it. Listen, I understand why you wanted to keep this secret, but even if you’ve got an ability that only activates sometimes, we need to know what it is. So… what is it?”

“I am most curious. Is it only active after sunset? Can you meld with the shadows? Use echolocation, like your namesake?” Wonder Woman’s smile was wide and infectious. 

“No, I...” Batman paled, swallowed. “I don’t  _ have  _ any abilities.”

“Nonsense,” she said dismissively. “The test doesn’t lie.”

“No,” Martian Manhunter cut in. “But the test also said that the gene was inactive. I believe that the Batman did not know he was in possession of an X-gene. Perhaps we can move on?”

“Oh, very well.” Wonder Woman said huffily. “Spoilsport.”

Martian Manhunter gave her a look and she wrinkled her nose inelegantly.

“We’re allowed to have  _ fun _ , J’onn. You should try it sometime.”

“Perhaps,” he said again, slowly. “We can move on.”

“Strengths,” she said loudly. “Peak physical condition-- for a  _ human _ , Master Martial Artist, Genius-level intelligence, and Master Detective-- though I do wonder who was the judge of  _ that _ . There is no standard for comparison listed here. And your only listed weakness is that you’re human and, therefore, breakable.” Wonder Woman stopped and pinned Batman with a stare. “Anything else you’d like to share?”

“Not particularly,” he said placidly.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. “Anything you  _ should  _ share, then.”

“If you  _ must  _ know, I am also an escapologist.”

“Got it,” Superman said. “Keep going.”

“I think I’ve said enough,” he said shortly. “None of my other skills are relevant to the League’s needs. Move on.”

“ _ Move on _ ,” Wonder Woman mocked under her breath. “You’re incorrigible. I’ll find out eventually, you know.”

“How long have you trained for this position?” Martian Manhunter cut in.

“I didn’t. Next question.”

“Batman,” Superman said sharply. “This is for the files. You’ve said yourself how important it is to keep accurate records.”

“And I told you I would reveal pertinent information. My training history is not pertinent.”

Wonder Woman sighed exaggeratedly.

“Do you tend to work alone, in a small group, or with a larger team?” Zatanna got the feeling that Martian Manhunter was determined to finish the interview, even if he had to conduct the rest of it alone.

“Depends on the day.”

“Put down ‘alone,’” Wonder Woman said, unimpressed. “But don’t think I’ve forgotten about your plucky little lady friend.” Superman hummed an affirmative and Zatanna had to choke down a laugh.

“My  _ what? _ ”

“If you’re captured by the enemy,” Martian Manhunter steamrolled on, slightly louder. “Would you be able to free yourself?”

“Of course.” There was more than a little annoyance coloring his tone now.

“Even if injured?”

“Hasn’t stopped me before.”

“But if you really are just a guy in a suit,” Superman interrupted. “Why do what you do? You can get hurt. You can die. You’re under no obligation to put your life on the line. There’s nothing ‘super’ about you, so why take the risk?”

Batman swivelled to face Superman agonizingly slowly. There was something menacing about the way he moved, a threat in the air that wasn’t there before. Her skin prickled and she was glad that she’d managed to stifle her laughter.

“I think,” he said. “I’ve answered enough questions for the day. Vote.”

“Aye.” Wonder Woman said instantly, a hint of amusement sparkling in her eyes, seemingly untouched by the shift in mood.

Martian Manhunter hesitated, taking the time to look Batman up and down before giving a reluctant second affirmation. Superman narrowed his eyes, the moment stretching longer and longer. Batman met Superman stare for stare, the solid white lenses of his mask giving an unnerving strength to his glare. Wonder Woman waited expectantly for a full minute before breaking the tension by elbowing Superman.

“Don’t be all day about it, Kal. What’s your answer?”

Superman grimaced, but broke off the staring contest.

“Aye.” It sounded like the word cost him something to say, but Zatanna couldn’t think what it was.

Wonder Woman clapped her hands and stood, chair spinning away from the force of her sudden movement.

“Then it’s settled. Batman, Zatanna. Come here.”

Zatanna jumped to her feet and scurried to stand before Wonder Woman. Batman moved with deliberation, as if he had all the time in the world. Martian Manhunter and Superman moved to take their places at Wonder Woman’s side as well. She held up her right hand and offered it, palm facing out, to Zatanna.

“Your right hand to mine.” Zatanna complied, a little thrill tracing down her spine. “Repeat after me. I will not bring dishonor on my sacred duty, nor will I abandon my comrades, wherever we may be. I will defend the rights of all and will not leave my trust diminished, but better than before, so far as I am able by my own power and with the help of all. I will respect the rulers and the ordinances that protect our Peoples. I will honor the trust I am given. Witness to this shall be J’onn of Mars and Kal-El of Krypton, members of the Justice League and guardians of Earth. This I so swear.”

The words made her lips tingle and she could feel the weight of them pressing against her. She was so taken by them that she spoke the last line backwards. The moment the last words left her lips, a flash of light pulsed through the room and the oath nestled in the back of her skull, bound to her. Wonder Woman stepped away and shook out her hand with a raised eyebrow. Batman looked between the two women, lips thin.

“I’m not taking a magic oath. You didn’t say  _ anything  _ about a magic oath.”

“It’s not magic,” Wonder Woman said, frowning at her hand. “Usually. I wrote it myself. It’s more a formality than anything. A way to build a sense of camaraderie amongst the members. No, I believe that was young Zatanna’s doing.”

Zatanna blushed all the way to her toes.

“Sorry. I’ve been looking forward to this for months and I got a little carried away. Don’t worry, it’s not binding for anyone by me.”

Batman looked skeptical, but when Wonder Woman offered her hand, he took it. He spoke the oath without incident and Wonder Woman beamed at them both.

“Congratulations and a warm welcome to you both. I’ll get word around that we have some new auxiliary members, so don’t be surprised if you have visitors this week you two. I have been looking forward to the chance to wrestle your sewer crocodile.”

“If anyone comes to Gotham without my say so, I will put them out on their ass, Wonder Woman. Do not test me on this.”

Superman laughed once without humor.

“I think you ought to take him at his word, Dianna. Last time I visited without permission, he pulled out a chunk of Kryptonite.”

Zatanna’s mouth dropped open and Wonder Woman shook her head.

“You really must learn to be more hospitable, Batman. That’s no way to foster relationships between shield-brothers.”

“Neither is trespassing in my city.”

Wonder Woman looked disappointed, but didn’t make further issue of it.

“As you wish. I have some phone calls to make, then. Kal, are you coming?”

Superman nodded and followed her out of the room, laptop cradled in the crook of his arm. Martian Manhunter inclined his head politely and moved to follow them, but stopped short and looked back at Batman, as if someone had called his name. They stared at each other for a long minute before he nodded stiffly and phased through the wall. Zatanna stared at the place he disappeared and spun back to face Batman.

“Ok, what was  _ that _ about?”

“It’s none of your concern, Zatanna.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on. We’re initiation buddies! You can call me Zee.”

“...Zee.”

“See? Was that so hard?”

He grunted and made to stride out of the room. She jogged after him.

“Hey, hold on! I had another question.”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask!”

He stopped dead in the middle of the hall and she ran into his back, bouncing backwards and rubbing at her nose.

“Yowch. What’d you stop like that for?”

“You… remind me of someone. What’s the question? Make it quick.”

“Well it’s just-- you said you don’t want anybody in Gotham right? But my dad and I kind of have a house there? We haven’t lived there in a while, but I was thinking I might move back after my Rites and do some studying with the Gotham Witches. Dad says I could learn a lot from studying with them and that there’s some really interesting mystic energies around. He had started doing some work on studying the odd way magic behaves in the area, but stopped looking when he didn’t find much. I may take his research along and see where he left off, but there wouldn’t be much actual magic involved. So, like, would that be okay?”

Batman was quiet. She got the feeling he was peering right into her heart.

“Would you be doing any vigilante work during your stay?”

“No, absolutely not! Well, I mean, not unless it was a real emergency. After you finish your Rites, you’re supposed to take a Sabbatical for a while or you risk damaging your magic from overuse. I thought Gotham would be a great place to do that. But if you’d rather me not, I guess I can figure out somewhere else to go.”

“No. As long as you clear it with Zatara and you won’t be interfering in my work, I don’t have an issue. Just… try to keep the magic to a minimum. And leave me out of it.”

Zatanna beamed.

“No problem! You won’t regret it, Batman. You won’t even know I’m there.”


End file.
